A Beauty Amongst Us!
by Nao Takumi
Summary: !Currently on Hiatus, but will be finished in the near future! Tooru felt that it was the fault in his star, otherwise, why would he be subjected to such a cruel fate as to play princess with a bunch of boys who were only interested in the contents of knickers!
1. Why Me? Why My Only Friends?

I don't own **Princess Princess** or any of the characters except the OC's

(**A/N**: I have shown Tooru a bit more feminine looking and Mikoto and Yuujirou manlier looking than him. I have changed their appearances a lot. This story is from the time when Tooru was new in school and Yuujirou had not yet kissed him. The fight discussed in the beginning is one which Yuujirou and Tooru had when Yuujirou suddenly walked in on Tooru bathing and left the door of the washroom open after running out, not happened in the anime, I made it up).

**Chapter 1: Why me why my only friends?**

"Wake up! Just wake up will you Kouno! Princess duties begin in an hour and you have yet to get dressed and have breakfast" an impatient Mikoto was standing outside the Eastern princess's room with an annoyed expression on his face. Yuujirou came about half an hour ago to wake Kouno Tooru up and neither one of them returned to the home economics room to try on their new dresses for fitting.

If it was not for the wrath of Kaichou and the humble request from Sakamoto-sama, Mikoto would have never come to his two fellow princesses room just to ask them to attend princess duties.

After banging the door for almost five minutes, the door opened and Yuujirou came out followed by Tooru. One of blonde's hands was around Tooru's waist and the other on his own hip, and the bluenette's head on the taller teen's shoulder.

Just as Yuujirou had predicted, Mikoto blushed redder than his hair. The garnet eyes saucer wide and his mouth hung open. He still was not used to the idea of his friends possibly being _**queers!**_

'_Sakamoto-sama requests that you two come to the home economics room as soon as possible. There is some important matter left to be discussed'_Mikoto said as fast as he could and ran towards the dorm exit repeating a mantra he came up with to keep his sanity intact.

The Eastern Princesses whereas, were on the floor laughing hard with tears in their eyes. They were able to get the conveyed message… _somehow._

The blue haired teen returned to his former princess character and faced Yuujirou, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh Yuu-chan, you shouldn't tease Miko-chan that much, he's probably sitting in the corner quivering and might end up in mental asylum" Tooru said between his laughter and Yuujirou simply fluttered his eyelashes, quickly getting into the princess mode himself.

The blonde was happy that Tooru had finally stopped ignoring him after the fight they hadand he was now behaving in his same happy-go-lucky-self, which only he could carry with perfection.

The two met Mikoto in the home economics room after half an hour. The Western Princess was happy to see his friends busy in an animated chat, as after that fight both of them became a little distant to each other.

They got dressed in light chat and a lot of teasing from Yuujirou's part. The three princesses dressed in completely different outfits following the same theme though, courtesy of the temporary designer. Their permanent freaky designer, Natashou-senpai, was on a leave and had gone out of town, which explained the quite, calming atmosphere of the room and the relaxed demeanor of the princesses.

Mikoto was busy adjusting his wig and the hems and hooks on his gown and complaining to Yuujirou and Tooru on how they were lucky to have long hair and did not have to cope with the damn wigs when he felt that the blond princess was not paying much attention to what he saying. Slightly annoyed, the redhead followed the amber eyes belonging to the princess whose mouth and eyes were open in astonishment and saw the most beautiful thing he was sure he had ever seen. _This cuteness was out of the world, even Megumi-san can not be compared to this level of cuteness_, he thought and tried turning away from the beauty in front of him.


	2. A Perfect Timing For Everything

**Chapter 2: Perfect Timing for Everything**

Kouno Tooru was standing in front of the mirror fixing his zip and from what it looked like, unaware of the two pair of eyes following his every move. The two older princesses were now completely ready and staring at the blue princess, waiting for him to do the finishing touches on his make-up. After getting ready, the bluenette motioned the other two princesses to begin moving, but all they did was just stare at him, both lost in their own fantasies.

"Earth to Yuujirou and Mikoto…!" He said but nothing happened, they simply continued on staring at him. Aggravated, he waved his hands in front of them to make them snap out of their little mental world.

"If you both are done staring at me and making me self conscious, can we move on to our duties?" Tooru asked, a bit of the actual annoyance visible in his voice. While only a faint pink touched Yuujirou's cheeks, Mikoto turned tomato red at the bluenette's comment. They both nodded their heads vigorously and followed him out.

Mikoto had been picturing himself leaning over Tooru, touching his angel like skin when he mentally scolded himself and tried picturing himself with Megumi-san, but failed miserably. Every time he tried, the face of a certain bluenette would conquer his thoughts and he would end up in a fantasy land with his Tooru-Hime… _His Tooru-Hime_! He was shocked by the sudden turn in his thoughts.

_Where did this come from? We are both guys for heavens sake, why are my thoughts taking this turn?_ Annoyed, Mikoto turned his attention to the crowd of sex-deprived, hormone-controlled creepy boys who he would have to entertain, despite his unwillingness.

The time passed in a blur while doing the princess duties. The two older princesses just could not keep track of time with the overwhelming presence of the new one. For the first time, they both wished that princess duties continued. Wait… _scratch that_, they wished that Tooru would dress like this forever just for them. Both of the princesses lost in their perverted world, failed to notice Tooru's eyes shooting daggers at them. For the aforementioned princess, today was hell… or something worse than that. Despite his behaviour, he had not yet completely adjusted in the school. Furthermore, he wasn't even sure of his effeminate beauty before he rolled in this school. He had never noticed that instead of a rather muscular build like other boys of his age, he had slight curves and his long hair made him look like a girl all the more. He sighed, today clearly was not his day. Every hand he saw was waiting for a chance to touch his exposed skin. He somehow felt violated just by their gazes and to top that, his friends had the same expressions on them!

"Finally! I thought this torture would never end." The bluenette let out an exasperated sigh as he entered the home economics room along with Yuujirou and Mikoto, who chose to walk behind him, to change into their normal clothing. He could not wait to get into the hot baths and then straight to bed; maybe have some food as well…

The blond and redhead looked disapprovingly at Tooru who was busy cleansing his skin. They thought this day to be the best of all the days.

"Wish there were more of such days, I never knew princess duties had this much advantages." Mikoto said with a dreamy look on his face. He was obviously motioning towards the fact that he could touch Kouno without getting harmed by the princess guards and since they were supposed to act all flirty and loveable, no one would even suspect the sudden change in his personal preferences.

Tooru just stared at his friends with a questioning look as neither one of them had started changing into their normal clothes and like before, were busy staring at him. But he thought better of it and headed towards the changing rooms first, only to be disturbed by a certain authority whom he wished he could, but could not strangle.

"Ah Himes, I see you are done with your duties. Arisada-Kaichou wishes to see you in the student council room dressed in your Hime outfit right now." Wataru Harue, the student council treasure said in a calm voice, appearing out of practically nowhere scaring the three princesses.

"Hai" the princesses said in unison, their tones sad since none of them wanted to talk to _him_ at the moment.

_Perfect… the last thing I want is to face that devil Kaichou_Tooru could just predict what was going to happen. He indeed had no idea that a simple visit could be a serious mental torture.


	3. Meeting The Others

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Others**

"Hime such a pleasure to see you all working really hard. I am impressed" Arisada Kaichou said in a merry voice as he saw them entering the room. But before they could reply, Arisada diverted their attention towards his guests who were sitting wide-eyed. They were five high school students like themselves, three of whom were dressed in normal school uniform and the other two who were wearing traditional Japanese kimonos. It was a little hard at first to tell if they were really guys but compared to Fujimori princesses, they looked manlier… at least to a certain blue haired princess they did.

One of them, the princess on the right, was wearing a camel coloured kimono with a multi-coloured flower pattern which suited his tan complexion. He had light brown-golden-ish hair and big chocolate brown eyes. He was taller than the three Fujimori princesses and even taller than the princess sitting next to him but had a very girlish physique. This guy had a somewhat dark and intimidating aura around him, but had a friendly smile plastered on his face.

The other one was a double black; he had long black hair to his waist and narrow black eyes, the shape of them very much like Arisada Kaichou's. He wore a purple coloured kimono which looked really good on him, matching his cream like complexion, a tone darker than Tooru's skin. He had a surprised and appreciative look on his face and a rather friendly aura emanating from him, unlike his co princess.

_**Takahiro Yuuri's POV (The double black princess):**_

We were seated in front of the student council President of Fujimori Gakuen, waiting for their princesses' arrival. It was a bit boring and scary considering their Kaichou looked even more evil than Isao-Kaichou.

Our student council members were freely chatting with theirs on general school stuff when the door opened and three graceful ladies entered the room one by one, each carrying an air of royalty around her. The first one to enter was a redhead wearing a mahogany coloured silk ball gown with a bedazzled fall but there was no puff to it. Her hair was tied in a braided bun on the top of her head with flower pins. She had garnet like eyes and a really cute pout on her face, her expression making me want to tease her.

The second one to enter was a blond who was dressed in a toe length sleeveless maroon dress with a net back. The dress colour complemented her hair and big amber coloured eyes. She had a slight frown on her face which did not look bad on her. Her hair was falling freely on her back while a few strands were falling on her eyes and her side bangs were curled.

The last one to step in was the prettiest of them all. She was wearing a midnight blue backless, toe length dress. It had a slit on the right side from the thigh below, exposing beautiful milky skin. She had big eyes that were of the most beautiful shade of blue I had seen. Her hair was of the same shade as her eyes, and they were tied in pony-tail with curls at the end which were of a slightly darker shade. Frustration was clearly visible on her cute face and her eyes had a killing glint in them… but the smile was above everything else. She had the beauty that would make your heart skip a beat, and from what it looked like, every eye on the room was on her not just mine.

I wasn't really sure whether they were guys, because, trust me, they looked more girly then a few girls that I know of. A look at my fellow princess and council members and I was sure which princess will be accompanying us.

"Ahem!" Their Student Council president had our attention towards him and he then began with the formal introduction.

"Takahiro-kun, Kusama-kun, I would like you to meet Western Princess Yutaka Mikoto-kun" He pointed towards the redhead;

"Eastern Princess Shihoudani Yuujirou-kun" the blond princess;

"And Lastly Kouno Tooru-kun" the blue haired princess.

_Tooru-kun… I think I have already fallen for you…_


	4. Couldn't Think Of Anything Better

**Chapter 4: Couldn't Think Of Anything Better:**

"Hime's it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Isao Hideaki, the Student Council President of Hashiba High" The person sitting opposite Shuya Arisada said. He was not the cute type or anything, but the cool one. He had spiked dark blue hair, which seemed more like a shade of black. His eyes were a steel grey and he had a well groomed figure. And pretty much the same unnerving personality as Arisada Kaichou.

"This is Akutsuma Jin, he is the Vice President" He pointed to a rather shy looking guy with purple hair and big black eyes. He had a really cute blush on his face and a timid smile.

"And this is Sumi Kakashi, the Adviser" He pointed towards a cool looking guy like Wataru Harue-senpai. He had sharp features and an all knowing look on his face. His dark blue eyes taking in every single thing going on around him.

"These two are our very beautiful princess, Takahashi Yuuri" he pointed towards the black haired princess;

"And this is Kusama Sora." The golden-brown hair coloured princess who was clearly not happy being here.

"Well now that introductions are over, let's get back to the main purpose of our arrival" Isao-san said before anyone could talk.

"I already told the basics of the Princess Transfer Program to your Student Council President, Arisada-kun" He said with a simple hand gesture towards Arisada-Kaichou who nodded in agreement. He was looking at the princess trio, noticing their reactions towards the news.

Mikoto, being Mikoto was clueless as ever. Arisada could bet on it he hadn't the slightest of the idea what was going on in the room since not a single word of protest had escaped his mouth.

Yuujirou was the fastest to pick up and was staring at all the occupants of the room one by one with a skeptical look on his pretty face, though his smile didn't falter one bit.

Tooru looked tired_… which he indeed was_, considering he had made plans to take a bath and go to sleep right after princess duties finished. Frustration was clearly visible in his sapphire eyes though his face did not show it. He knew something bad was going to happen to one of them since Arisada-Kaichou had an evil smirk on his face, the one which was usually visible when they had to do something extremely humiliating and embarrassing to no end.

The bluenette quickly gathered all of his leftover energy and focused on what the death angel was saying_. Can anyone who enters this school be less of a weirdo and freak and more of a considerable human?_ Tooru thought to himself but quickly diverted his attention back to the topic under discussion.

"So Kouno-kun, that's all there is to it, I hope you have no objections what so ever" Isao-san said with a smile on his handsome face.

"Eh?" _Why are they all staring at me… and what's with the frown… Well sorry for not being attentive!_

"N-n-n-Nani!"

"…"

"…-_-'…" _I clearly should pay more attention to what's happening around me. Kaichou will surely kill me. Think Tooru think…_

"Gomen mina-san, I am not really sure where you are getting with this, I would love it if you would explain what you want me to do in clear plain words" Tooru said in his most seductive voice and a queen like smile.

The room suddenly felt hot to everyone. Everybody dropped their cool for a second, even the intimidating Arisada Shuya and Isao Hideaki; all stared wide eyed at the bluenette.

_Was it a bit too much?_Tooru thought to himself. Though he was clearly pleased with the results of his little act and was internally smirking. _A good thing, I should keep that safe for future use…_

What Kouno Tooru did not know was that his little act finished the rising doubts in his little guest's minds and he was now their definite choice.


	5. I Prefer Girls

**Chapter 5: I prefer girls**

"Arisada-kun, we choose Kouno-kun as our transfer princess" Isao said as he looked at his companions faces who were nodding in agreement.

"Very well" Arisada Kaichou said in a business-man like tone.

"Kouno-kun, you may go and pack your stuff as you'll be accompanying the Hashiba High students" Arisada said, turning to a dumbstruck Tooru. His mouth hung open and his eyes saucer wide.

"Hai" Tooru said in an obedient voice and got up to ask for permission to leave. He wanted some time alone before going to the other campus.

"Ummm… Kaichou, may we accompany Tooru-kun?" Both Yuujirou and Mikoto asked in unison. Shuya looked at the princesses with a questioning glare.

"Or maybe we could accompany our guests?" Mikoto said his eyes wide with fear.

"I think, you princesses should have a personal time to say goodbye to each other" Arisada said his usual calm evil smile spreading over his handsome face.

Mikoto and Yuujirou sweat-dropped. He had to give the glare.

"Well then, excuse us" They both said and walked out of the room, or slouched in Mikoto's case. Both were excited to see Tooru as well as sad.

…

"Well then Arisada-kun, we'll take our leave" Isao said getting up from the comfortable sofa. Kouno Tooru had just entered the student council room wearing his normal clothes. Even then, he didn't look less than a girl. The tight jean short and black t-shirt fitted his curved body perfectly emphasising his beautiful arse.

He bowed in front of the student council members as he took his leave.

"Jane! Mikoto, Yuujirou" Tooru called out behind his back. Out of nowhere two arms grabbed him from both sides and two pairs of lips pecked on either side of Tooru's face, leaving him in a state of shock.

Yuuri stared at the two princesses as if they committed the biggest sin ever. _How could they do that to what I claimed as mine?_ He fumed. He had to deal with this somehow, his possessive side was getting the better of him and he had already forgotten his boyfriend.

For Tooru, it seemed as if even shouting out that he is _**straight**_ won't be much of a help. _Mai… I hope till the next time we meet, I'll remain a straight guy._Tooru thought as he waved his friends goodbye.


	6. A New Start

**Chapter 6: A New Start**

The whole ride to Hashiba High was uncomfortable for the bluenette. Traveling with almost unknown people, one of them ready to jump on you any moment available, the other shooting daggers at you and the rest, busy chatting amongst themselves sparing timely glances at the new temporary princess.

Tooru sighed for like a hundredth time. He was already missing his friends, at least they were fun and normal… well compared to them they were, Tooru thought. Just the thought of his friends brought a smile on his face and a blush creep its way up those creamy cheeks. He spent the rest of the way thinking about the memories he made with them and it made the journey to the new school not seem boring or uncomfortable anymore.

It was quite late when they reached the school and students had retreated back to their dorm rooms for the day. The silence somewhat made him at peace. At least there weren't any hormone crazed teenagers ready to discard him of his clothes at this time.

After a formal introduction with the dorm keeper, the chef, clothes designer, makeup and hair people, Tooru was led to his own personal room, next to their own princesses' room.

His new room was almost the same as the P-rooms back in Fujimori Gakuen, with the exception of joined baths. Tooru felt great after knowing that he wouldn't have to cross the corridor to use the washrooms.

_**At Fujimori Gakuen:**_

The two older princesses moved in the same room. Everything seemed to be exactly like it was when there was no Tooru in their lives. But unlike any normal day, Mikoto was not whining, Yuujirou was not making new schemes to tease the redhead and Akira, who had left after the meeting dismissed, was not wearing his usual calm smile.

They were supposed to be sleeping so that they could greet their transfer princess in the best way possible but it was like the bluenette's departure, though momentarily, was a great shock for them.

_**In Hashiba High:**_

Tooru woke up to the noise of loud moans and screaming. At first he was shocked; unable to recognize his surroundings, but everything slowly slowly came back to him. He got up and stared at the alarm clock. It was 2 in the morning. Tooru got annoyed, which idiot in the world wakes up for irrelevant stuff so early, he thought as he tried to sleep again but the noises were no where near shutting. Finally, after almost an hour, silence overtook the place and he found himself drifting back to sleep. He didn't even want to know what happened in the next room, sleep seemed better than throwing up at this late hour.

He again woke up to the noise of the alarm clock, indicating that it was 6:00 already. He slowly got up and went to the closet to retrieve a fresh new uniform. He couldn't lack behind his studies no matter what the reason.

After picking up his toiletries bag and a fresh towel, Tooru made his way to the washroom. Upon entering, he felt as if he wasn't the only one there, and his sixth sense was right. The washroom wasn't only for his use, but for the other two princesses as well. Tooru groaned in annoyance. He had enough of the two last night. Reluctantly, he got all cleaned up and left for his morning classes, an interesting day waiting ahead of him.

_**At Fujimori Gakuen:**_

After the arrival of Tooru, it was the first day that the blond woke up to see a mop of red hair instead of blue silk strands. Somehow, the whole room felt empty to him.

Mikoto, only being able to see the bluenette, the new person of his affection, wasn't really feeling different. He was used to spending only a few hours with the other western princess.

After the princess duties finished, the Fujimori princesses were supposed to leave for the last one of the schools who also had the princess system. They were to choose their transfer princess from four of theirs.


	7. Love The Blush

**Chapter 7: Love The Blush**

"Seriously!" Tooru groaned in frustration. His new school uniform did not fit him quite well. The sleeves were way too long for his hands and the collar kept on sliding off his shoulder. His pantaloons were really big and they kept on slipping down even when he put his belt on. One look in the mirror and he knew he looked like a fool.

'Ah Kouno-kun, are you ready?" Yuuri asked stepping inside the other princess's room. The whole scene in front of made him fall on the floor laughing. Tooru had a deep blush on his face, not just because of the embarrassment he felt after being seen like that but remembering their activity from the previous night.

"Gomen, it's just that… you look so cute!" The black haired princess said in-between his laughter.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He said regaining his composure and left closing the door behind him. In a matter of moments, the SC president and adviser came to solve the matter.

"Kouno-kun, I hope everything is alright?" Isao said as soon as he entered the room, having not yet seen the bluenette.

"I don't think so." Tooru answered reluctantly. At that moment both the council members looked at Tooru who came out from behind the closet door still wearing the over-sized uniform. His face was covered with his hair but a bright pink tinge on his cheeks could be clearly seen.

The trio thought it almost impossible to not pounce on such a cute thing. Yuuri was at his limits so he quickly walked out of the room.

"I guess something needs to be done about this… why don't you attend your classes in normal clothes today and after school I can take you to get your uniform." Isao said in a thoughtful tone. He was clearly embarrassed that Tooru had to face such circumstances because of his lack of attention.

"Thank you very much." Tooru said and meaning it. Isao-Kaichou was much more considerate then Arisada-Kaichou. The two left the new princess alone to get dressed. They were now actually looking forward to the transfer princess's stay.


	8. Am I The Only Sane Here?

**Chapter 8: Am I The Only Sane Here?**

Please... please stop staring! The bluenette thought as he made his way inside the main school building. After taking off the provided school uniform, Tooru wore one of his casual black jeans and a white button-down shirt. All the morning drama caused him to get late for school and he came to attend his first day at a new school empty stomach, which later proved to be a good thing for him. As he strolled down the corridor in search of his designated class room, he came across public display of queer affection. Tooru stopped in the middle of his step and fixed his gaze on one of the many couples making out leaning against the classroom door. He wished that a whole in the ground would just appear and he'd jump in it, better, trip Arisada-Kaichou in it. He was 110% sure that the guys standing behind him had practically undressed him, just by their gazes and he felt underdressed. It would be a miracle if they wouldn't have mind raped him by now.

The cerulean eyed boy was simply standing weighing his options.

_Should I just push them aside and walk inside or make a run for it before this creep eats me?_Tooru thought as one of the guys standing behind him proceeded towards him slyly. Though before he could move even an inch, the school bell rang. Tooru sighed in relief and followed the couple inside the classroom. He chose a seat at the far end of the room and sat with his face down on the desk. He intended to sit there just like that until the teacher appeared, but to his great dismay, the students were eager to see the blue angel and didn't really mind turning back even during lessons.

As the bell rang Tooru hurriedly got up and ran to where he was told the changing room was. He had no wish to be late and getting scolded on his first day.

_Not this one... not this either! Gosh which room was it?_ Tooru was running around the whole corridor checking each and every room. While trying to tune out Kusama-Hime's picture out of his mind, he ended up taking a wrong turn and was now getting really late.

"Ummm... are you the new transfer princess?" A shy timid kind of person appeared behind him as he closed the last door in the line. Though he wore the school uniform, Tooru seemed quite sure that he didn't belong here. He had a really cute, childish face for a high school student and was way too polite and innocent to be one of them.

"Yes" Naturally being the soft and caring person he was, Tooru answered him in a sweet voice and asked him whether he could take him to the princess changing room, he was lost and was not sure were to head.

"Sure, why don't you follow me?" _I'll make sure you end up right where you want to be..._


	9. A New Friend

**Chapter 9: A New Friend**

"Tooru-kun, where were you? I've been looking all over for you!" Before he could follow the other guy, Yuuri showed up in his princess attire and started questioning the bluenette.

"Oh, thank Lord I found you, I've been searching this place for quite some time and I wasn't sure where to go. I mean you did show me the changing room but I took a wrong turn and ended up here." Tooru spoke quickly, unconsciously clinging onto the others hand ignorant of both of his companions red faces.

'Oh-uh, why don't you follow me, we should be going now, it's already very late." Yuuri said in a distracted manner staring at their senpai accompanying Tooru.

"Hm, yeah you are right." He turned to the other guy and bid him farewell.

"What were you doing with him?" As soon as they were out of hearing range, Yuuri blasted on him. Tooru stared at him wide-eyed. He never thought Yuuri would shout at him like that.

"I-I-I was lost and asked him to help me." Tooru answered in a timid voice. From Tooru's perspective, Yuuri resembled Yuujirou on his worst days scolding Mikoto.

"Asked him? You have got to be kidding me! Why don't you just go walk around with an 'I am dumb' tag on your forehead? This would it all the more easier for him to get you in bed!" Yuuri was clearly aggravated, almost like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. Tooru's eyes started watering at such words being directed towards him. Even at Fujimori Gakuen nobody had talked to him in such a manner. He wasn't used to rough handling, always the gentle type.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Upon seeing the crystal eyes teary, Yuuri's anger faded completely, concern taking over him.

'You see, we don't talk to Kyo-senpai. He may look all innocent and but he is the biggest dog around here. Unless you want to lose your virginity, which I think you haven't, you don't go to him." Yuuri told him as they both walked to the get Tooru changed into his clothes.

"I am sorry Yuuri, I'll be careful next time around him, and it's just that he didn't look like that sort of guy to me." Tooru spoke sincerely undoing his shirt buttons and slipping on the kimono before taking off his pants. Yuuri kept his eyes off of the bluenette changing and internally thanked that Kusama had gone first.

"That's his main charm. Haven't you heard, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" Tooru had finally finished changing and was now adjusting his hair.

"You know you too go by that. You are actually really sweet. Kind of like a bold Mikoto or a shy Yuujirou." Tooru said with a friendly smile and playfully nudged his arm before going out.

"But you are exactly what you look like; delicate, soft, kind and hopelessly innocent." Yuuri mumbled behind him before following him out. _Maybe we can be friends if not anything else. Platonic lovers kind._


	10. Rediscovering Feelings

**Chapter 10: Rediscovering Feelings **

"Ne ne Shihoudani?" The redhead poked the blond who was facing away from him, still not in his princess clothes.

"What do you want Mikoto?" The blond princess asked sharply. He was lost in his fantasy land and just when he was about to kiss his blue-eyed angel, Mikoto had to step in and ruin everything. He was still facing away from the redhead or else he would have seen the Student Council President standing behind the Western Princess.

"Shihoudani Yuujirou-kun, I hope every thing is fine." Arisada's voice made the blond jump in his seat and he stood up in courtesy.

"Kaichou?" He said, looking at him questioningly.

"We will be going to get our transfer princess today so I want to make sure you princesses are ready on time." He said at which the blond princess nodded. He had indeed forgotten the whole deal.

"Hai!" With that said, he walked over to one of the changing rooms and reluctantly started dressing up. Ever since the bluenette had left them for Hashiba high, which was not twenty-four hours ago, he had been feeling a little depressed and the mere thought of someone replacing him even for just a few days seemed unacceptable.

_**In Hashiba High:**_

The two princesses along with the student council president stood in awe as the blue eyed, blue haired beauty walked out of one of the changing rooms wearing a Kimono of the deepest colour of blue. His obi, the colour of cherry blossom flowers in their full bloom. The long blue silken strands tied in a traditional bun over his head with a few locks left to create a halo around the angelic face.

He had yet to apply makeup but on the Kaichou's suggestion, he dropped the idea overall.

_The dude looks prettier without any additives_, the steely eyed president thought looking at the bluenette from head to toe.

"Right then, Takahashi-kun, I assume you will teach Kouno-kun everything there is to know about the students here and his duties as well?" Isao-Kaichou said his eyes still fixed at Kouno Tooru which was not really a surprise.

The double black princess just nodded and held the baby soft hand of the blue haired princess in his hand leading him outside, all the while ignoring his seething boyfriend. He knew he was in for a rough night anyway so why not make his crime worth the pain… and the pleasure.


End file.
